


with evidence, i believe

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Series: missing haven scenes [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, technically all the scenes but the last are canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: A collection of missing scenes from Haven centered around Evi Ryan
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Evidence "Evi" Ryan (mentioned), Evidence "Evi" Ryan & Audrey Parker, Evidence "Evi" Ryan & Duke Crocker, Evidence "Evi" Ryan & Nathan Wuornos
Series: missing haven scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043091
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haven 2020 Gift Exchange





	1. The Tale of Two Audreys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/gifts).



When Audrey found Evi after the other Audrey left, she was relieved. She didn’t want to think about Agent Howard, or her former job. She didn’t want to think about herself, or who she was and who she wasn’t, she wanted to think about something else. Do something else. Investigating Duke’s mysterious wife seemed like a good use of her time. 

“I don’t think we had a chance to be properly introduced.” She sat down next to Evi and slid a beer over to her. “I’m Audrey.” I think, she wanted to add. 

Audrey felt the weight of Evi’s careful examination behind a playful smile. “You are Duke’s friend,” she said carefully, and then laughed. “You’re a cop,” she added, like it was a joke. 

Audrey didn’t trust her but that was not significant. She didn’t trust anyone. She trusted less and less each day. She suspected she knew the answer to her next question. 

“And what is it that you do?” 

A sly smile stretched across Evi’s face. “Oh, you know, this and that.” 

Audrey paused, searching for a subtle way to clarify. “Did you meet Duke through work?” 

Evi raised her eyebrows. “So you know what he does for a living?” 

Audrey shrugged. “Besides the restaurant? Only vaguely.” 

Audrey had no idea what to make of Evi. She showed up out of nowhere, and not even Nathan had known about her. She could be Troubled. Or the result of a Trouble. Or- well, Audrey wasn’t quite sure but this was Haven and no one was normal in Haven. 

She could pretend this was for Duke, and that wasn’t a complete lie. But she would be lying if a new puzzle wasn’t exactly what her mind craved right now. 

Evi looked like she was also trying to puzzle together who Audrey was. She wished her the best of luck. It wasn’t like she knew who she was herself. Let a stranger help her find some answers. 

“I think we will be seeing a lot of each other.” 

A thrill of excitement went through Audrey. “You’re staying in Haven?” 

“I love a good mystery. And this place is full of them.” 

“It’s like living in a horror movie.” 

Evi leaned forward, her eyes sparkling. “So I’ve noticed. Any tips on survival?” 

Audrey thought for a minute. “Run like hell.” 

Evi locked eyes with her. “I don’t run.” 

Audrey felt a smile crop across her face. “Neither do I.” She leaned back and thought she might grow to like this woman, despite her history with Duke. Whatever that history may be. “When did you get married?” 

“Four- no, five years ago now. We were already living together and wanted to see how much free stuff we could get. We invited everyone and anyone. It was so much fun.” She looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, all smug and satisfied. 

She was saved from answering when Duke and Nathan came in, covered in dirt. She quickly made her way over to them. She reached out to touch Nathan’s hand and he grasped hers firmly. She turned to look at Duke. “How did it go?” 

But he didn’t register her voice. He was walking towards Evi in the empty restaurant and glared at her. 

“I thought you were leaving.” Duke sounded angry, which was strange because Duke didn’t get angry. Except at Nathan. Times like these reminded her how much history they had and how little she knew about it. 

“Oops,” said Evi, without an ounce of regret in her voice. “I guess I forgot.” She stepped around him, Duke in a very Nathan-like huff, arms crossed and eyebrows drawn. 

“And so you’re Nate.” Evi came closer to examine Nathan. 

“Nathan.” It was little more than a grunt. Audrey squeezed his hand. He looked tense. Well, tenser than usual. 

“Mmhm.” 

Duke jumped up and grabbed Evi’s arm, putting himself between her and Nathan. “Okay, Evi is going to help me close up and Audrey is going to drive Nathan home. And I will see you both tomorrow.” 

Audrey heard Evi’s voice as they walked away. 

“You always said this place was boring, Duke. But this is the most fun I’ve had in ages.” 

“It used to be.” 

Audrey couldn’t imagine a Haven without the Troubles.


	2. Friend or Faux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Friend or Faux, with a little change to the timing of the episode

Evi didn't know Nathan well but she had never seen him have more than a beer before. Watching him do shots showed her a whole other side of the man. A stab of guilt rushed through her. He was in pain and it was her fault. She had never worked a traditional job and never been fired from her untraditional ones. She was too valuable for that. 

But the Rev had a plan and Nathan's job and happiness apparently, were not valuable. Duke and Audrey watched, giggling at his dance moves. The three of them had some weird relationship, she had observed and was completely baffled by it. 

She remembered Duke telling her about his first broken heart and she knew that the elusive Nate must be the Nathan Wuornos in front of her. Duke never even denied it, just tactfully avoided the topic whenever brought up.

And Audrey . . . Evi liked Audrey more than Nathan, but she was hiding something. And Evi doesn't know if this woman realizes she has two men smitten with her. She seems a bit oblivious. 

She spots the woman dancing with Nathan and for a second is impressed with the woman's forwardness with her hands in his back pockets and then realizes he is her mark. She quickly makes her way over to them and bumps into her, snatching the wallet from her jacket. 

Amateur. You should have a partner for those kinds of lifts, precisely for this reason. She and Duke took turns doing it all the time when they first met, in between small jobs. 

Evi then pulled the protesting Nathan away, disturbed not only by his slurring voice but how talkative he was. She couldn't hear his words over the din, only the deep timbre of his voice. She got him to the corner where Duke and Audrey were staked out, a little more quiet, and less bodies crowding her. 

Audrey looked puzzled and Duke looked utterly amused. 

"That was one of the worst lifts I have ever seen," he said as a greeting. 

Evi scowled. "You better mean hers and not mine. Who does lifts without a partner these days?" 

"Desperate people." 

She threw the wallet on the table. Nathan had flopped down next to Audrey, head on his arms, completely in her personal space. She smiled fondly and started stroking his hair. Evi felt a twinge of jealousy. She missed the casual affection she used to have with Duke. She threw it away and now she craved it. 

But then Duke smiled and her heart thumped. She came back because he deserved good things. She loved his smile. And this would all be worth it. The lies, the deceit, just to see Duke become the hero she knew he could be. 

"Thank you," he said. "You saved the night from becoming worse." 

She swallowed the guilt down. "Anytime." And she dragged herself away from them, back to contemplate her choices and what they meant for her and this town.


	3. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to Lockdown

When Evi woke up, she was shocked to see Duke in a chair next to her, head in his hands. She felt heavy and slow and wanted to tear the cloud around her. 

Evi didn’t like that. She needed to be alert, she needed to be ready, she always had that need, but in Haven, she needed it more than ever. She tried to take in her surroundings. Everything was white, cheap, sterile. A hospital, she was in a hospital. 

The second time she had been in a hospital since coming to Haven, when she had managed to avoid them for years before. They were confining, nosey people, and too expensive. She needed to get out. 

But Duke was here. And while Evi didn't trust him with her heart, she did trust him with her life. She let herself relax, just a little. Her thoughts were slow but she found comfort in telling herself the stories of her aliases. Touching each identity, each name in her head, remembering who she was when she came back to herself. She was one. She was many.

She drew a deep breath in and sighed. Duke looked up, grim and tired.

“I thought you were going to die.” His voice was uncharacteristically quiet and she waited for a joke that never came. Must be serious. 

“Worried about me?” She joked

“Terrified.” He blinked and then shook his head. “I'll go get a nurse,” he said, standing to leave the room. 

She let her exhaustion roll over her. Evi may try to undersell what happened three years ago, but selling out your husband is something she will never forget. It was the main reason she came to Haven. Because she carried that guilt with her and wanted to bring good things to him. And that want made her the perfect mark for the Rev. She should have seen right through him, the second he approached her. But she had wanted to fix her past mistakes, and the want clouded her judgement. Even after all this time, her choice haunted her. 

Evi thinks she loved Duke. Maybe even still loves him. She knows he loved her. But after all this time? She doubted he even cared about her, no matter what he said. 

A woman in blue scrubs came in. “You look much better than when you first came to us,” she said, as she started writing down on the clipboard. 

"The last thing I remember. . . " well the last thing she remembered was Duke yelling at her. And crying. But then everything had become black. "I was at the police station." 

"That's where they brought you from. You looked like you had been covered in ink." 

"I felt awful and now I feel . . .fine." Fine, being a relative term. She didn't feel like she was being drained anymore. 

“I’ll be back with the doctor for a final say, but I’m not too worried anymore. That young man of yours was quite distraught when he brought you in.” She winked and left the room. 

Duke, she realized, who was now hovering at the door, a paper bag in his hand. “I brought food,” he said, holding it up. He swallowed. “I owe you an apology.” 

She hurriedly propped herself up, scrambling for a chance to explain herself. “I owe you one, too.” 

“I need to apologize first. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I didn’t like the person I was in there. And then you fainted and we were so worried. I thought you were going to die and the last thing you heard was . . . that.” He held out the bag. “Nathan dropped it off from The Gull. Lobster mac and cheese. Much better than hospital food.” He smiled shyly and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hand that over.” She realized she was starving now he brought it up. As she unwrapped the food, she looked back up at him. “I am sorry though. For this time and all those years ago. You deserve the truth.” 

He nodded, silent. Neither of them did well in silence so Evi focused on the food. Cheesy and buttery and absolutely delicious. 

Duke broke the silence as she finished her last few bites. “You could stay on my boat.” He shrugged. “If you wanted.” 

“I think we need some space from each other.” She swallowed and met his eyes. “But I was thinking maybe I would stick around Haven? Help you get some answers. You know how much I hate mysteries.”

His face lit up. “Knowledge is power, isn’t it?” 

She nodded fiercely. “And I intend to get some.”


End file.
